Rise of the Sentinels
by BlowUpKarzahini
Summary: A man in the moon, a woman in the sun, and a beast in the earth. When a messenger from the Man in the Moon alerts the Guardians of a growing threat, they learn of another team of immortals known as the Sentinels. While secrets and grudges are dragged into the light, these two teams must join forces to defeat an evil even greater than that of the Nightmare King! Contains OC's.
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Sentinels  
By BlowUpKarzahini

Summary: A man in the moon, a woman in the sun, and a beast in the earth. When a messenger from the Man in the Moon alerts the Guardians of a growing threat, they learn of another team of Guardians known as the Sentinels. While secrets and grudges are dragged into the light, these two teams must join forces to defeat an evil even greater than that of the Nightmare King.

**A/N: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, but some of my characters are based off the ones in the book series. Don't hurt me!**

Chapter One: The Messenger

It was raining in the city which was Phoenix, Arizona. No, not raining; pouring. The entire city was a huge, muddy puddle. In any other city, one might find the sidewalks deserted and the streets packed with vehicles, but not in Arizona. The sidewalks were bustling with rain-loving people, happy to have a nice monsoon to cool off the summer. Despite all the capable witnesses, however, not a single soul saw a huge shooting star arc over an apartment complex and land on a towering skyscraper.  
One would expect the building to shudder and collapse, but only an explosion of rainbow-hued sparks welcomed the brilliantly glowing extraterrestrial object. As the sparks faded, a huge sphere of ivory light, dappled with spots of color like an opal, pulsed on the rooftop. The fallen star began to dim and condense, the pulsing accelerating, until it became the form of a small teenager.  
The startlingly white teen had fallen to one knee, one hand braced against the roof. In one luminous hand, she clenched a long spear with a shining blade. The teen stood, revealing a striking face with pixie-like features as white as the fallen star she had once been. Her clothes would've been considered punk, if they weren't the same shade of white as her skin, albeit covered in spots of color. Neon blue eyes scanned the city-scape, not caring that the rain had cast a gloomy shadow over the land. Then, her thin mouth split into a grin. She was here! After watching from above for almost a millennia, she had come back to earth. Filled with joy and excitement, she twirled her spear and thrust it into the air.  
She shot into the sky, a streak of white across the dark clouds. Laughing with exhilaration, she twisted and dived through the monsoon, sometimes weaving through the crowded sidewalks. She didn't worry about being seen; no one believed in her. Not even the Guardians knew she existed.  
After a zoom around the highest building in the city, she shot through the cloud cover and into the clear sky above. The white creature cheered to the stars above her, to the moon above her. As she basked in the moonlight, she remembered her purpose. Her joy was replaced with fiery determination.  
She, Angeline NightLight, had a message to deliver.

**...**

After a couple centuries of being a Guardian, it took a lot to surprise Nicholas St. North. Like, Pitch suddenly popping up and declaring war out of nowhere, a lot. He'd seen and heard so much that he was positive he had heard of everything. Until Phil the Yeti had stormed into his shop- without knocking!- declaring that there was an intruder in the globe room. He'd actually gaped at the yeti for a few moments, not quite sure how to react. No one had ever sneaked past the yeti's and into his workshop, not even the sly Jack Frost. Shaking the surprise from his mind, North rushed to the globe, scimitar in hand. He and Phil skidded onto the landing, just in time to see a glowing, white girl twist the handle that controlled the aurora borealis and slam it back in place. Multi-colored energy encompassed the globe and branched out through the sky-light, a signal to all the Guardians to come. The small, luminous teen grinned and turned, coming face-to-belly with North himself. She leaped back, jumping onto the control panel behind her, spear at the ready. As North glared into her startling blue eyes, she lowered the spear and gave a shy smile.  
"Uh, hi there. You must be North."  
"Yes." He affirmed. "But who are you? And vhat are you doing in my workshop?"  
"Can this wait until the other Guardians are here? 'Cause, it's a long story and I really don't wanna repeat myself and-." North pointed his blade between her eyes, making her go cross-eyed.  
"No vaiting!" He growled. The ivory girl calmly pushed the blade away with her finger.  
"No, really, it's a pretty long story-."  
"North? What the bloody heck is going on?" Bunnymund, more commonly known as the Easter Bunny, appeared by his friend's side, reaching for the boomerangs on his back.  
"That is vhat I am trying to figure out."  
"Hey, you must be Bunnymund!" The pale intruder welcomed. "Thanks for coming so quickly! North almost gave me a nose job."  
"Who the heck are you?" Bunnymund demanded, and she groaned.  
"Really? I already told North that it was a long story! Calm yourselves down and when everyone else is here I'll tell ya!" Even as those words left her mouth, Jack Frost and the Tooth Fairy appeared.  
"Who's that?"  
"What's going on?"  
"Speak of the devil." The diminutive girl mumbled. "Now, where is-?" A huge, golden airplane piloted by a small figure of the same color, zoomed over her head. The airplane dissolved into dreamsand, depositing the Sandman, Guardian of dreams, on the landing. The silent little man observed his fellow guardians with interest, a golden question mark hanging over his spiky hair. The luminous visitor peered around North's bulk and grinned.  
"Hi, Sandy! Long time, no see!" Sandy blinked in surprise, the question mark shifting into an exclamation point. Everyone turned to face him.  
"You know this girl, Sandy?" North questioned, once more leveling his scimitar with the intruders nose. Sandy ignored the question and floated up to her, his sand pictures forming too fast for the other Guardians to read.  
"Yeah, that's a long story, but- since everyone's here- I'll tell you."  
"Sandy, what the bloody heck is going on?" Bunnymund cried. Sandy, frowned at his friends and carefully formed the image of him and the white intruder shaking hands.  
"She's a friend?" He nodded, and formed a crescent moon.  
"Friend of Manny's?" North exclaimed, dropping his sword arm to his side. All the Guardians turned to stare at the intruder, who gave a nervous wave.  
"Uh, yeah. I guess we're friends, in a way." She stepped off the consul and swung the spear onto her back. She smiled at Sandy and held out her arms. "Well, I don't see ya for a good millennia or so and don't get a hug? I thought we were friends, Sanderson." The dream Guardian smiled warmly and embraced his old friend, floating upwards a few feet to compensate for height difference. The other Guardians watched on- except Jack, who was snickering at Sandy's real name. After giving Sandy another smile, she turned to face the others, snapping to attention.  
"I am Angeline NightLight, First Lieutenant to His Majesty, Lord Lunar!" When the name drew nothing but blank looks, she rolled her eyes. "The Man in the Moon." She elaborated. The Guardians started in surprise.  
"First Lieutenant? Like a solider?" Jack asked, leaning over on his staff.  
"Pretty much, yeah. I was sent to gather you together and deliver a message from Lord Lunar." The Guardians pressed around her.  
"A message?" Tooth asked.  
"Why doesn't Manny give message like usually do? Why send you?" North demanded.  
"What's the message, Lieutenant?"  
"First of all," The messenger backed away from the crowding immortals. "Just call me NightLight. Lieutenant is too formal. Secondly, if ya wanna hear the message, give me some personal space, please? I've been stepped on before, and believe me when I say it ain't a picnic." She gestured to her small size, and the Guardians took a step back.  
"Sorry." North apologized, and NightLight shrugged.  
"Anyway, the message." She stood up straight. "His Majesty Lord Lunar extends his greetings to the Guardians, thanking them for giving wonder, hope, dreams, fun, and happy memories to the children he loves so much. His Majesty regrets to inform you that another threat is growing. What it is, he has yet to truly discover, but he believes that the Nightmare King is back to his old tricks." The Guardians erupted into angry mumbles and cursing, allowing NightLight to catch her breath. "However, His Majesty is sensing a growing darkness that is already a tremendous threat. If it is Pitch, then he is even stronger than he was two years ago, when he almost succeeded in his twisted mission. The last battles with Pitch cost you greatly," Her eyes wandered to Sandy, who rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the ground. Everyone silently agreed with the message, it had been horrible to loose Sandy. "And His Majesty doesn't wish to loose his trusted friends to the Nightmare King. Thus, he has sent me to lead you to the Sentinels, and plead your case to them. The Sentinels hold many grudges against you, but Lord Lunar believes that they will see the importance of this quest and assist you. For if they refuse to join you, there is no hope for the children. His Majesty wishes you luck and victory in the upcoming battle. Sincerely, His Majesty, Lord Lunar." As soon as the last syllable was past her lips, the Guardians erupted into questions.  
"The Sentinels? Who are the bloody Sentinels?"  
"I've never heard of them before."  
"I have been around for long time, but never have I heard of any 'Sentinels'." Somewhere in the storm of questions, North and Bunnymund got into an argument of who was older and Tooth started chattering wildly to her fairies.  
"Are you sure you haven't seen any 'Sentinels'? No, I don't know what they look like."  
"Please, you are little baby bunny compared to me!"  
"Mate, I was hopping around the tunnels before you were out of diapers!" Jack burst out laughing at the picture of a baby North in diapers. NightLight watched the Guardians chatter and bicker, looking positively flabbergasted.  
"Are they always like this? Really?" She asked Sandy, who shrugged and gave her a look that said "What can you do?". "Leaping comets, how can you remain sane? Hey!" She shouted at the top of her voice, shocking everyone into silence. "Are you done? We're kinda short on time, if you wanna get to Pitch before he's too strong!" North shook his head.  
"NightLight is right, we have children to protect! To the sleigh!"

**A/N 2: So, this plot bunny attacked me in my sleep, threatening me with a furry death unless I type it up. Big thanks to Lianna and Tanner for helping me satisfy it!**

** And, yeah, this story is a bit difficult to understand. If you have any questions leave me a nice little review and I'll try to clear things up! ^^  
**

**And Fanfiction is a bit glitchy with me, so I apologize for the horrible format!  
**

**Peace out!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Sentinels (2)  
By BlowUpKarzahini

Summary: A man in the moon, a woman in the sun, and a beast in the earth. When a messenger from the Man in the Moon alerts the Guardians of a growing threat, they learn of another team of Gaurdians known as the Sentinels. While secrets and grudges are dragged into the light, these two teams must join forces to defeat an evil even greater than that of the Nightmare King.

Chapter Two: Unwelcome Guests

"This has got to be one of the coolest sleds I've ever seen!" NightLight ran a hand over the polished wood of North's sleigh. She clambered into the seats and peered over the back. "The craftsmanship is amazing, you built this yourself?" She asked North, who swelled with pride.

"Yes, one of my first creations!" NightLight bent over the back of the sleigh and examined the rudders. "Then the yeti's almost painted it blue." He mumbled under his breath.

"Nice shocks!" She straightened and called out to the approaching Guardians. "Hurry up!" Jack jumped in next to her.

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"North America." She answered shortly. "Hey, you're looking a little green, Bunny! Not a fan of heights?" The six-foot Pooka grumbled as he took a seat by the railing.

"Why can't we use my tunnels? They're faster."

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I've always wanted to ride the sleigh."

"See, Bunny?" North beamed at the smaller immortal and clapped her on the shoulder, almost sending her flying out of the sleigh "Everyone loves the sleigh!" Bunny cursed under his breath and grabbed the railing tight. NightLight shrugged, and turned to the rest of the Guardians, who had all grabbed a seat in the sleigh.

"Now, there are a few things to know about the Sentinels. They aren't that fond of Guardians, so try to behave yourselves. Jack, I'm looking at you." Jack tried to look innocent- emphasis on tried.

"I'll play nice, don't worry."

"You better."

"Wait, why don't they like us?" Tooth shot in. "We've never met."

"There's some bad blood between them and an earlier Guardian." There were several sideways glances at Sandy, who shrugged. "No, not Sandy. This is before him. I'll have Ombric explain later."

"Ombric?" Tooth asked curiously.

"He's a Sentinel. I met him awhile ago."

"So, they hate us for no apparent reason? Sound like nice blokes." Bunny scoffed.

"Next, the Sentinels don't trust anyone outside of themselves. Anyone. Ombric's one of the more nicer ones and he told me almost nothing. Don't expect them to tell you anymore than what you need to know."

"That I can respect." Bunny approved. NightLight folded her arms over her opal-like leather jacket.

"I think that's about it, but stay on your toes." She turned to the front of the sleigh and floated up to Norths shoulder. "Ready to take off?"

"Aye, hang on tight!" With a crack of the reins, North sent the reindeer into a full gallop, flinging NightLight into a seat with a cry. As the sleigh picked up speed, Bunny started muttering prayers under his breath. Next up was the loop-de-loops, his least favorite part. NightLight, on the other hand, was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"So cool!" She cheered, arms in the air. Then, with a clatter of metal on metal, they were airborne. NightLight climbed over Tooth to peer over the back. "That was the coolest ride, ever! I'll never be able to ride a roller coaster after all that!"

"NightLight!" North called from the front of the sleigh. "Where to?" Climbing over the other passengers, the lieutenant scrambled to the big mans side.

"Gimme a snow globe!" Father Christmas reached into his pocket and put one into her tiny hands. "To Death Valley, California!" With a mighty shake, NightLight flung the snow globe into the sky. It burst into what looked like a multi-colored black hole, and sucked the sleigh in. "Take her down, North!" NightLight shouted when they arrived at they're destination. Even Bunnymund found the courage to peer over the side of the sleigh. For miles, all there was was sand. The sleigh skidded across the grainy surface, sending up clouds of dust. As the reindeer came to a halt, the tiny Lieutenant hopped out and inspected the huge sand dunes. She turned west and gazed at the setting sun.

"Right on time." She put her hands on her hips and turned to the Guardians. "Welcome to Death Valley!" Jack gaped at the vast expanse of sand.

"A desert? Um, I don't do well in deserts." He claimed nervously.

"Don't worry, when the sun's down it's colder than the Arctic here." Jack sighed with relief while Bunnymund blanched.

"'Colder than the Arctic'? You've gotta be joking, mate." NightLight shook her head.

"Nope, I'd take you during the day, but it has to be nighttime in order for me to lead you to the Sentinels hide out." She grabbed the spear from behind her back and thrust the blade into the sky. It glowed steadily brighter in her hand, until it rivaled that of the moon, which was starting to peep over the mountains in the distance. Then, it suddenly faded.

"What happened? Did it break?" Tooth asked, flitting a little closer.

"Just watch." NightLight lowered the spear and whispered to the blade. "To the Sentinels." The spear-tip flared bright again and swiveled itself so it was pointing west. "Alright then. Let's go." The motley group set off across the dunes, Bunnymund complaining, North fretting about his sleigh, Tooth chattering to her fairies, and Sandy and NightLight conversing.

"So, how's it going? I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch." Sandy wagged a finger at her as if saying "Shame on you." "I know, I'm really sorry!" The Guardian of dreams gave a smile of forgiveness and patted her shoulder, an image of a moon and NightLight running around it floating over his head. His friend laughed.

"Yeah, he has kept me pretty busy."

"Maybe should have stayed with sleigh." North mumbled to himself, adjusting his thick fur coat. "Not sure if reindeer safe."

"Stop worrying about the bloody sleigh, mate. Your reindeer will be fine. Bloody heck, it's chilly!" The grey furred Pooka rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm up.

"Chilly?" Jack exclaimed. "You call this chilly? This is good weather, cottontail!"

"Says the bloody spirit of winter!"

"Aw, you're just being a wimp."

"What'd ya call me, you cocky little-!" Tooth darted between the bickering Guardians.

"Really, boys? Do you have to fight about every little thing?"

"He started it!" This went on for almost an hour, until NightLight came to a sudden halt, creating a domino effect as everyone ran into each other. The luminous lieutenant almost face planted in the sand, but was rescued by Sandy. As she staggered to her feet, she flung out her arms.

"Nobody move!" All arguing ceased as the Guardians reached for their weapons. "It appears we have a welcoming committee." As she spoke, animals of all shapes and sizes stepped into the light cast by NightLight's spear. A pack of wolves closed in on them from behind, mountain lions came from the sides, and a group of coyotes lead by a gigantic grizzly bear blocked their way forward. Above them, birds of prey swooped around their heads, frightening Tooth's small squadron of fairies.

"Crickey!" Bunny muttered.

"Some welcoming committee!" Jack cried. "What are they doing in the middle of no where?"

"The North Pole has Yeti's, the Warren has giant eggs, looks like the Sentinels have animals." As she spoke, the huge bear lumbered up to NightLight, disregarding the glowing spear in her hand, and roared in her face. As her spiky, white hair flew back from her equally white face, she fixed the bear with a glare. She slammed the butt of her spear into the sand and cried, "I am Angeline NightLight, First Lieutenant to His Majesty Lord Lunar, also known as The Man in the Moon! I come bearing a message to the Sentinels, and I shall deliver it, even if I have to turn you into a throw rug to do so!" Her voice rang in the air as the animals went still. The Guardians held their breath as they weighted for an attack. Instead, the great bear fixed it's gaze on the glowing figure before it and bowed it's head.

"I have heard much about you, Lieutenant." A strong, baritone voice issued from the bears mouth, much to everyone's shock. "Wise-Father speaks highly of you."

"Really? Are we talking the same Ombric Wise-father?" She leaned against her spear, an amused smirk on her face. "I thought all he'd do is complain."

"The very same. Just yesterday he retold the tale of how you imprisoned the Nightmare King and his evil."

"So, we have been expected?" NightLight asked hurriedly.

"Wait, you imprisoned Pitch?" As soon as the Nightmare Kings name was mentioned, a growl passed through the ranks of predators. "How?" NightLight cleared her throat nervously.

"It was nothing, really. I just- you know."

"Was nothing?" North cried incredulously. "Imprisoning Pitch was nothing?" There was another growl and the bear spoke up.

"It would be wise to not mention his name in Sentinel territory, Guardian. And yes, Lieutenant, you are expected." The bears dark eyes shifted sky ward, and NightLight followed his gaze. The Guardians joined her. One of the birds of prey suddenly dived at the group, screeching horribly. The Luminous Lieutenant leaped backwards as the bird, a magnificent eagle struck at the ground. Before it could brain itself against the cold sand, the eagles form vanished in a flash of light. As the Guardians watched in awe, the light dimmed to reveal a figure wrapped in a wolf-skin cloak, the head acting as a hood. The figure was crouched on all fours, tan arms and claw-tipped fingers digging into the sand. In the dim light of the moon the claws seemed to be panted a solid gold color. It straightened and fixed NightLight with hard, golden eyes. As the light from her spear flared brighter, NightLight could make out a dark, angular face with Native American war-paint inscribed on her cheeks.

"Leave. You're not welcome." The wolf-clad woman growled, sounding more animal then human.

"I am Angeline NightLight-!" The luminous lieutenant began.

"Yeah, yeah, I know who you are! And just 'cause you have a message doesn't mean you're welcome! Just tell me the stupid thing and leave!" Jack tapped Bunny on the shoulder and whispered.

"Grumpy old thing, isn't she? And her cape is starting to freak me out."

"Me too, mate." The strange woman turned her attention from the annoyed NightLight to the Winter Spirit.

"Watch what you say, Frosty the Snowman. I can hear better than your Pooka pal."

"Frosty the Snowman!" Jack cried indigently.

"Now, are you going to give me the freakin' message or what?"

"I was ordered to give it to Lady Solar, only." NightLight explained.

"Who is Lady Solar?" North asked. "I have never heard of her." The entire desert went silent as the wolf-clad woman and the animals glared daggers at the offending Russian.

"Of course." The animal-like figure gave a bitter laugh. "Leave it to a Guardian to think that The Man in The Moon was the only guy in the sky. Look Santa, if there's a Man in The Moon, why shouldn't there be a Woman in The Sun?" The Guardians processed this information slowly, completely shocked. Of course there would be a Woman in The Sun! Why had this not occurred to them?

"So, there's a Woman in The Sun?" Tooth asked.

"Of course there is!" She rolled her eyes, and flashed a smirk at the assembled animals behind her. "Guardians!" The Bear nodded.

"Oi, we were never told that there was a lady in the sun!" Bunny said defensively. "Heck, we just found out that the Sentinels existed! Cut us some slack!"

"And why should I cut you some slack?" Bunny pushed through his fellow Guardians and glared at her. "You're strangers trespassing on my land."

"Oh, this is your land? I'm pretty sure I didn't see a sign that said 'Property of loony, wolf-wearing, bird-lady!'" Bunny smirked at her.

"Watch it, kangaroo!" She pointed a golden claw into the Pooka's face. "I've skinned bigger game then you!"

"Kangaroo? Why does everyone think I'm a bloody kangaroo?"

"You're six foot, walk on your hind legs, and have an Australian accent! You seem like a kangaroo to me!"

"I'll show you kangaroo-!"

"Aw, back off Aussie!" She shoved Bunny away, and returned her attention to NightLight. "Now leave!"

"Not happening!" NightLight stood her ground, slamming the butt of her spear into the sand. "Not until I give Lady Solar the message! It's urgent!"

"Urgent, my foot! Go!" She roared in the messengers face.

"It's about Pitch!" NightLight shouted back. The animals whimpered and turned their gaze on their leader. She had frozen in place, an unreadable look on her painted face.

"Don't say his name."

"Will you take us to Lady Solar?" She laughed bitterly.

"You'd need a space ship to see her, stupid." As she turned her back on the tiny teen, the luminous lieutenant fixed her furry back with a cutting glare. "But, I can take you to the Sun Flower. It's the only way to communicate with her on earth." She kneeled next to one of the coyotes and murmured something. It nodded and raced off. "Now, hand over your weapons."

"What?"

"Your weapons. Knives, broadswords, rapiers, cudgels, maces, daggers, switchblades, kopesh, staffs, spears, bullwhips, scythes, pocketknives, scimitars, bombs, firearms, and boomerangs." She gave Bunnymund a smirk at the last one.

"And why should we give you our weapons? How do we know it's not a trap?" A wolffish grin split across her face, revealing pointed teeth.

"You won't know, now will you? If you don't hand your weapons over, I'll be more than happy to take 'em." There was savageness in the woman's voice that sent a shiver up even Jack Frost's spine. Bunny stepped up to her again, towering over her wolf-garbed figure.

"Oh I would like to see ya try, mate."

"Then come have a go, Aussie."

"Ladies first, unless under all that fur you're not really a-." He was on the ground before he could even finish the sentence, holding his bruised nose. "Bloody heck!"

"You feeling strong, you flappy-eared kangaroo?" Bunny stood, grabbed his boomerangs and smirked.

"Oh, yer so gonna pay for that!" He flung a boomerang at her with wicked accuracy. The nameless woman rolled forward, ducking the boomerang and closing in on her opponent at the same time. As the boomerang began it's return to its master, she tripped Bunny onto his stomach and pinned him with a knee on his back. Pinning one of his paws with her moccasin-garbed foot, she trapped his other paw in her elbow, and his ears in her hand. Then she snatched the returning boomerang out of the air. To the other Guardians, it looked like one big blur of movement. Their warrior friend was pinned in barely a heartbeat. She held the boomerang in front of her opponents whiskers.

"Well, look what I found! What were you saying about making me pay, Aussie?"

"You bloody, she-devil!" He spat, twisting futilely.

"Oh, believe me, Roo, I've been called worse. Matter of fact, I'm gonna take that as a compliment." She plucked the remaining boomerang from his paw and stood. Bunny scrambled to his feet and dusted himself off, cursing and not looking any of his fellow Guardians in the eye. "Now, are you gonna hand over your weapons, or do the rest of you wanna go?" After sharing a look, Bunny's defeat still vivid in their mind, North sheathed his two scimitars and handed them over. Jack reluctantly handed over his curved staff, looking defenseless and lost without it. Sandy held up his arms to show his lack of weapons, earning a suspicious look from the wolf-cloaked woman. Tooth ordered her fairies to return to her palace after jabbering out a few directions. NightLight looked like she might fight her to keep her spear, but she finally handed it over. Her glowing skin dimmed and she actually shrunk to Sandy's size, looking more vulnerable than Jack. However, she kept her gaze fiery and determined. Their "host" tossed the weapons to the animals, who caught them delicately in their mouth. She kept Bunnymund's boomerangs on her, however. "Now, let's move out!" She let out a bloodcurdling howl, and ran off into the desert with the other animals. The Guardians were forced to run, or fly, as fast as they could to keep up with their guide.

They were led up and down the dunes of Death Valley, then the sand suddenly ended in a lush, almost tropical, forest. The animals faded into the trees, their master remaining to lead the Guardians. The still nameless woman kept to the trees, climbing and swinging with grace that would make monkeys and squirrels jealous. Several times, Tooth would have to fly ahead to find their guide. When the wolf-garbed host finally called a halt, the sun was peeking over the trees, and the Guardians were exhausted.

"Tough up, Guardians." She spat out the title like it was poison in her mouth. "It's a bit farther."

"Bit farther!" North cried, leaning against a towering tree.

"We there yet?" Jack mumbled as he rejoined his friends, not use to running so much. He usually depended on the Wind to get where he wanted, so he almost never ran. As their guide disappeared into the trees again, he bumped into Tooth. "Did she ever tell us her name?" He wheezed.

"No, don't think so." As they stepped into a clearing, she was waiting for them, furry cloak flapping in the breeze. She stood next to a large stone alter, inscribed with unreadable runes. As they gathered around it, they found a yellow-orange stone the size of one of Bunny's eggs inlaid on it's surface.

"It's a sunstone." She answered the silent question, ignoring their gasping. "The Woman in The Sun's special gem. It can only be activated by one of her Sentinels."

"'Her Sentinels'?" North gasped.

"The Man in The Moon has you five, The Woman in The Sun has us." She reached over and laid her clawed hand on the stone.

"Wait, you're a Sentinel?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah. Who else would I be?"

"I don't know. A guard?" She spat at the ground and tapped her fingers against the stone like a pianist taps the keys of a piano. Pinky, thumb, pointer and middle, ring. The sunstone began to glow and flicker, drawing the Guardians closer. Then, as quickly as it started, the stone dimmed and returned to normal. Tooth reached out and tapped the stone.

"Is it broken?" The Sentinel laughed.

"Magic doesn't have to be this huge, dramatic show! What, did you expect this huge castle with wings to come and sweep us up? Guardians!" She cried in exasperation, throwing her hands up and walking away.

"She is really getting on my nerves!" NightLight whispered to her companions. "I really wanna punch her!"

"Get in line." Bunny growled.

"She is a little mean." Tooth admitted.

"Little?" Jack snorted. "Try a lot!" Sandy gave a shrug.

"Sandy! She has been nothing but rude!" North grumbled.

"Hey!" They whirled to face their guide. "Are you coming or not?" Behind the nameless Sentinel, a huge stone palace towered over them. It was simple; the walls were high with no balconies or protuberances of any sort. In the front of the castle rose a high tower. The entrance was a tall, orange painted door without any handles. The wolf-cloaked woman stormed up to it and flung it open with one hand. The entrance hall was enormous, the floor covered with a large Persian rug of warm colors. Three huge banners of different colors hung on either side of the hall. The two grey tapestries were stitched with black runes, a golden tome with a wooden staff in the center of the whole thing.

The next banner was a vibrant red, embroidered with butterflies. Stitched in the middle was a small figure with enormous butterfly wings sprouting from it's sides. The wings were dappled with warm colors, except for a blot of blue near the bottom of each wing.

The last banner seemed to be made of the hides of various animals. The green scales of a snake separated a tiger skin and a jaguar pelt. There were rabbits, dogs, wolves, hyenas, and plenty of strange, otherworldly coats mixed into the tapestry as well. A simple, golden shield was stitched into the center.

As the Guardians gaped at their surroundings, their guide flung her coat to the side and turned to face them. She wore knee-high moccasins, and shorts made from mismatched animal hide, with fringes on the sides of her thighs. She wore a black combat shirt underneath a spotted fur vest. Her now-visible hair was revealed to be wild, shoulder length, black, and threaded with beads and feathers. Some of the feathers, though, appeared to be a part of her hair.

"Now," She crossed her sinewy arms over her chest. "What to do. What to do." She surveyed each Guardian with gold, slit-pupiled eyes, muttering to herself. "Okay." She finally stated. "Follow me." With that, she started off down the hall, not sparing her guests a second glance. They were lead through a tall archway, up a staircase, and down a hall, then they came to a set of large, red, double doors. Without so much as a pause, she shoved the doors open. Immediately, a swarm of butterflies blasted through the door, almost flattening everyone. Once the swarm dissipated, the hostess turned to face her guests, a grin on her painted face.

"Forgot to warn you about the butterflies." She smirked, and then walked into the large, open room. Dominating the entire chamber was a mural that covered the entire back wall. The setting was a rich, bountiful forest with a larger-than-life sun hanging over it. Three rays of sunlight rested on three figures.

The first figure was obviously their nameless guide, with her wolf-skin cloak and fierce war paint. She was in the far left corner of the mural, frozen in the act of running, a pack of assorted animals at her heels. The second figure was an older gentleman with graying hair and a scruffy beard, sitting on a tree stump in the center of the mural. He was garbed in robes of neutral grey, and he held a long, wooden staff on his lap, the tip holding a golden gem. In his opposite hand, he held a book and seemed to be studying it intently. At the foot of the stump sat a tall stack of books. The last figure was of a young girl surrounded by butterflies and tiny orbs of blue light. She floated in the air in the upper right-hand corner.

"Mina! Is that you?" A small voice called out, interrupting the Guardians survey of the mural. "I'm almost out of red paint, are the strawberries ripe enough?" A small girl in red leggings, and an orange tank top covered by a baggy white button-down floated down from the ceiling, a small cloud of butterflies flittering about her. She looked around twelve years-old, with golden hair, looking exactly like the girl in the mural. In her arms were assorted paint supplies; brushes, jars of paint, the usual, which she shifted through. She had yet to notice the Guardians.

"This is a bit more important then strawberries, Willa. We got some unwelcome guests." The young girl looked up at her guests and dropped the supplies, eyes wide. Only a quick action from the older girl prevented the jars from smashing and splattering paint everywhere.

"What's going on, Mina?" She asked, floating to hide behind the older girl. Her name finally revealed, Mina set the jars on a nearby table.

"The white one, Lieutenant Nighty-Night or something, has a message from Lord Lunar."

"The Man in The Moon?" Willa peered at the motley group from behind Mina.

"Then, that means that the others..."

"Yeah." She nodded and turned to give them a hard look. "Guardians." The younger girl glanced from Mina to the Guardians a few times.

"Oh."

"What's wrong with being a Guardian?" Jack asked. He was ignored.

"I need you to make sure they're not lying or something." Willa nodded meekly and floated up to the group shyly.

"Um, I'm Willa. Willa Wisp. I'm kinda the Sentinel of truth." She nervously introduced. "I'm gonna kinda read your minds. Not entirely!" She exclaimed hurriedly at the looks of alarm she saw flash across their faces. "Just enough so I can see if your lying. So, uh, who wants to go first?" The room was silent, then Sandy floated up, hand raised. "Thank you." She floated up to him and stared directly into his eyes. Sandy blinked awkwardly a few times, but didn't look away. After a few moments, Willa lowered her gaze. "Thank you, Mr. Sandman." He smiled and returned to his companions. Next up was the shrunken NightLight, glaring fiercely at the smirking Mina, who was leaning against a table.

"It's NightLight." She mumbled. Willa gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry." Tooth was next, examining Willa's teeth throughout the whole "interrogation".

Bunnymund glared back at the floating girl, who fidgeted. She kept breaking eye contact, until Mina splashed a jar-full of blue paint on his face.

"If you make her look away one more time, Aussie, I'll make a stew out of you and use your feet for keychains!" Bunny scraped the paint away from his eyes, growling at the chuckling coming from Jack and the timid smile on Willa's face.

"I'd like to see ya try, ya bloody-!" He was cut off by another splash of paint.

"Watch it, eh!" A small tinge of Canadian entering her voice. "There's a kid in the room!" Muttering a string of curses under his breath, he cooperated with Willa.

"Thank you, Mr. Bunny." She mumbled timidly, lowering her gaze. He immediately felt bad. He was a Guardian and, Sentinel or not, he was suppose to protect children. He almost apologized, but a glance at the smirking Mina immediately halted his train of thought. There was no way that he was going to apologize if she was present, so he grunted and rejoined his fellow Guardians.

North greeted Willa warmly, commenting on her painting skills. She giggled and blushed happily, while Mina watched on suspiciously. Guardians were not to be trusted. There was a reason why they'd never mingled. She glared at the floor. She knew that reason all too well.

As Mina stewed, Willa had moved onto Jack. As she scanned his mind, she found herself admiring his mischievous, but kind, blue eyes. So blue. She shook the feeling off, Guardians were not to be trusted. She had to be tough, unaffected, like her sister. As she dismissed the boy, he gave her a dazzlingly white smile, and she found herself smiling back. She immediately stopped, but a blush had spread across her freckled cheeks. She turned to Mina.

"They're telling the truth. Lieutenant NightLight has a message for Mother. From Uncle."

"Mother!?" The Guardians cried. "Uncle!?" Willa blinked at them.

"Uh, yes?"

"Your mother is the Woman in The Sun?" NightLight exclaimed.

"Um, yeah." Mina spoke up, crossing her arms over her chest. "She created us."

"And Lord Lunar is your uncle?"

"Yes." Willa chirped. "We haven't talked in a long time-."

"Tch, understatement of the millennia." Mina cut in.

"But he's still our uncle." Willa gave her a meaningful look.

"Wait, you two are sisters?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah. Anymore stupid questions?" Willa grabbed the older girls vest.

"Excuse us please." She dragged her away. "Be nice, Mina!"

"They shouldn't even be here. Sentinels and Guardians don't mix!" She glared at the floor. Willa's expression softened, and she put a hand on her sisters shoulders.

"I miss her, too." She soothed, reading the girls unseen hurt and anger. The Guardians were chattering up a storm on the other side of the room.

"Bunny, why you so mean to Willa?"

"Hey, I dunno 'bout you, mate, but I don't like it when people are in my head!"

"She is just checking for lies!" North cried. "Not like searching for deep dark secrets!"

"Jus' drop it, North!"

"That's a really good painting, don't you think?" NightLight asked Sandy, who nodded. "Almost looks real." A picture of some one stepping out of a doorway appeared over the Guardian of dream's head. "Yeah, I keep thinking that wolf is going to jump out at me!"

"You know what this means, right?" Willa nodded at the chattering group on the other side of the room. "Ombric's visions."

"I know."

"And you owe him stir-fry for a week."

"I know!" The two sisters returned to their guests. "Break time's over, Guardians. To the Library!"


End file.
